Another fish in the sea
by julietart
Summary: Evie moves to White Chapel, and finds she might just fit in better than she thought.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey, I dont know where they originally wanted it to be, but for the sake of this story, pretend White Chapel is on a beach...**

**Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW, and don't be afriad of mean reviews!**

Evie's POV

The moving truck drove off with a big screach, at least they got to leave this stupid town. My mom got some buisness offer and decided to just pick me up and move me to this tiny little town, White Chapel. I climbed the stairs to my attic room in the new house. I almost burst into tears again just looking at all the boxes. I thought about my friends back at home and how i had started making a life for myself there, only for it to be ripped away from me in a matter of days. And on my birthday of all days! Clearing my mind, I walked over to the window. My veiw was gorgeous, it overlooked the beautiful ocean. The backyard of our house is baisiclly woods so you can't really see the beach itself just the water. Nice and private.

I went on a walk around this miniature town, saving my beach for last. It took a while just to get off our property. My mom has one very nice job and works near constantly so let's say she bought a very large house on a big property. 2 acres. I dont know why she felt it was good a good idea to buy 2 acres of forest, but I have to say having our oun personal beach is amazing.

I looked up at the sky while i was walking. It's hard to be mad here, everything is just nice. But when I closed my eyes and let the sun war my face, I ran head first right into a boy.

"Omigod, I'm so sorry!" I said imediatly. I got a better look at him and noticed... he is really cute, he had curly brown hair and dark brown eyes and.. _a bleeding nose_! "I'm sorry! It's all my fault!"

"It's ok." he said, holding his nose and laughing. His friend was laughing even harder though. He was taller with brown hair too.

"nice one, man" He said. "Benny." he shook my hand awkwardly and a gestured to his friend "And this is Ethan." Ethan waved with the hand that wasn't stopping blood.

I waved back and said; "Hey, I'm Evie."

"Are you new here?" Asked Ethan.

"Yeah, we just moved in today."

"That's so cool! So we'll see you at school then?"

"yeah sure, I start in a few days."

"Cool, hey do you wanna go hang out or something?"

"Sure, where?"

"How bout my house? We were just headed there."Benny sugessted.

"Okey dokey" I said as they showed me the way

"Wait, Youre into Lord of the Rings?" Ethan nearly shouted

"Is Samwise Gamge arguably one of the greatest characters ever created?" I replied, they bent their heads together, whispering.

"Indeed." they responded simutaniously. We just arrived at Benny's house and were heading inside.

"Oh Benny! You're home! You'll never guess where i found your spell- Oh hello there." An elderly woman looked like dhe was taking a break from cleaning and sipping from a glass of water. _spell what?_

"Hey grandma, This is Evie." Said Benny, gesturing to me.

"Nice to meet you." I said politely. She walked towards me to shake my hand and slipped on a carpet and sent the water flying all over me and Benny

The next thing i know i'm falling onto the floor and i can't move. The others are looking down at me with wide eyes and mouthes in the shape of Os.

"What?" I couldn't look down.

"E-Evie?" Ethan said. Benny was down right speachless.

"Well, I'm sorry honey! But you should have said you were a mermaid!"

_WHAT? _I sat up on my elbows and looked at my legs... or at least where they were supposed to be.

Ethan's pov

Evie is a... They exist? well, in this town i guess anything is possible. We all stared at her... tail. she couldn't have known about this. The look on her face, she was surprised. Big time.

"W-what's going on? What did you do to me?" She nearly shouted.

"Nothing honey, nothing!" Benny's grandmother tried to clam her down. "Is it your birthday?" She asked

"Y-yes. But What does that have to do with anything?" Evie was panicking. Her clothes had disapeard with the transformation, and in their place the tail and a shimery silver bikini top appeared. The tail was much longer than her legs and a shiney siler color that sparkeled blue and pink in the light.

"Because, on a mermaid's sixteenth birthday, The gene kicks in." Benny's grandmother got a towel from the kitchen as she explained. "So, you must not have gotten wet yet today."

"Well, no. I've been in the car. we just moved here today." Evie's eyes never left her tail as she dried herself off.

We all sat in Benny's living room. My eyes flashed between Evie, sitting in the chairr on the other side of the room, and His greandma. Evie was staring at her toes as if she'd never see them again.

"You see, When a mermaid turns sixteen the fish side of her comes out. And whenever she-you touch water, it catalyzes the reactions and transforms your legs into your tail." Benny's grandmother said this as if it was blatently obvious. I could tell she was holding back the word 'Duh!'.

"But, why?" Benny finally found his voice. Evie looked as if he had just stated what she's been trying to ask this whole time in only two words.

"Well, one of Evie's Parents must have either been a merperson of carried the gene for it." She looked at Evie. "Are either of your parents a-"

"No." She siad quickly, cutting her off. "Well, i don't know. I've never met my father..." If she could have looked any sadder than she already did, her face showed it. Evie didn't prove to be too good at hiding her emotions.

After a long time of explainign and calming her down we changed subject to the new Zombie Force 3 game Benny just bought. Her face lit up at that and we ran upstairs to play. luckily the subject of why benny's grandmother knew so much nevercame up. And she never asked why we weren't as surprised as her.

thank god.

**Review! **

**V  
>V<br>V**


	2. Chapter 2

(A few days later, at school)

Evie's POV

I sat down in my new seat next to Ethan in Biology. "Hey." I said smiling, the last few days have been great. Full of video games, really bad 80's movies, and making fun of each other. I thought i wouldn't be able to make any friends here, i guess i was wrong. But, these days were also filled with some of the most awkward, sad and freaky things i've ever been through. Benny asked A LOT of questions. "Does it hurt when you change?" "So how do you pee?" "Where do your clothes go?" I mean, how am I supposed to know! He should go ask hiS grandma, she seemed to know everything. I'm much too afriad to ask why though.

"Hey" he said smiling back. "Guess what!" He said nearly bouncing off his seat with excitement.

"What?" I asked Laughing at him.

"We-I beat the 13th level of Zombie Force 3!"

"No way!" I nearly screamed. It was really hard i failed so many times and the two of them even more.

"Yeah, It was really hard but once you get through the second gate you just have to run to the..." Ethan voice faded out as i spaced out. I loved hanging out with just Ethan, it was so easy. He didn't ask questions or even bring the topic of.. what I am...

Mr. Carey gave us our home work, a packet of questions about cells, and the class was finished before I knew it. I let Ethan ramble on about the video game for most of class and when I saw Benny in Geometry, it seemed to be all he could talk about too.

Why did his grandmother know so much about me? I've been too scared to ask but, i think I need to. It was obvious they were keeping something from me... They are terrible liars, especially Ethan.

By the time lunch came around i was hungry for any topic other than the video game. Just maybe not this...

Benny's POV

I sat down at the round table by my best friends. Ethan was flirting it up with Sarah, Rory couldnt get enough of Erica, and Evie sat eating quietly as usual.

"Hey"I said to her determined to cheer her up. Is it just me or does she seem like she's pondering the meaning of life constantly? She's usually so serious and sad. Well, her life has turned upside down...

"Hi" She responded

"So how do ya like the school?"

"It's nice, small..."

"Yeah..."

"So, Benny, you wouldn't lie to me would you?" What is she talking about?

"No,why?"

"The day we met... and I first... changed. Why did your grandma know so much about me?" I nearly spit my water all over her but turned and sprayed it all over Sarah instead.

"DORK! WHAT THE HELL?" She screamed and ran off to the bathroom.

"W-well... she's smart." I was stuttering pretty bad. She raised her eyebrows.

"Is there something your not telling me?" She asked in the lightest tone. Seducing little...

"W-why would you think t-that?" Does she know I have magic powers? How on earth did she find out? Does she know about Ethan too?

"Benny, you and Ethan couldn't lie to save your life! You guys are keeping something from me!" I turned to Ethan.

"Dude, we gotta tell her." Ethan's eyes flashed back and forth between me and Evie. He knew what i was talking about. We were both tired of keeping it from her. It was hard... We were out of excuses for why Ethen would randomly space out while he was having visions. And I've been starved of magic for so long it was nearly bursting out of me.

"Tell me what?" She asked, now looking a bit scared. I gave Ethan the look, the look that says "It's all you man."

"You're not... alone."He nearly whisperd.

"w-what do you mean?" Evie's eyes were slowly growing wider and wider.

"There's more than just mermaids." I said, maybe a bit too loud because Erica and Rory had now heard us.

Evie's POV

"There's more than just mermaids." W-what? Is he saying?... "As in There's an entrie world of the supernatural." I was speechless. Normally, I wouldn't believe this, but with what i've been through lately... maybe they are telling the truth.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sarah asked as she sat back down... wearing all new dry clothes... how the hell?... Apparently the other noticed that too, their eyes grew big, they knew their secret was blown. "How did she change so fast?" i asked. I immediatly looked to Ethan, I felt closest to him.

"Look;" he bagan in the quietest voice possible, don't want the rest of the cafeteria to hear this. "What Benny means is, I-i get these visions. I'm something called a seer. And Benny, he's a spell master." He saw the confusion written accros my face. "Like a wizard." He quickly added. I could see he wanted to saw more but looked to Sarah as if to ask if it's ok.

"Erica, Rory, and I are... vampires." Completely unlike me, I gasped. I knew I wasn't in any danger, I've hung out with all three of them a ton! But theres stil that part of you that worries. "Well, technicly im just a flegling." I held up my hand to silence her.

I couldn't hear any more, I needed to get out of here. I stood up, completely forgetting my lunch, and started towards the doors. Ethan got up as if to come comfort me, but I stopped him. I need to think this over... I walked down the hall and our the big double doors outside. There could have been a war going on and i wouldn't have noticed. I was off in my own little world, only foccused on geting to the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked past my house and through the small forest. My toes touched the sand and I stopped. _Should I do this?_ I asked myself. I haven't actually gone swimming yet...

I pushed a little futher until the trees opened up to show the full length of our private beach. I was toally alone here. My mother work almost constantly and wouldn't dare wasting time relaxing by the water. And the way the coast was shaped, no one could see our beach with out actually being on it.

I walked out until the low tide waves nearly touched my feet. I almost couldn't do it, accept this. Finally going swimming would mean believeing everthing. and accepting who-what I am now.

In one smooth motion I ran out into the water and ducked underneth the surface.

I've never been swimming in the ocean before, We lived in Ohio, I mean its not like you're seconds from the ocean like you are here.

It was amazing. The feel of the bright blue gorgeous water flowing across my body. The feel of the waves as I soared right through them... I was finally home.

I felt my legs disappear and my tail come. I turned to look behind me and there it was. The glimmering silver fish tail. I smiled to my self and zoomed out deeper into the ocean faster than any human being would have been able to.

At this moment I was free, and I wasn't alone in this crazy supernatural world. Once again, I was finally home.

**A/N- sorry this is such a short one. But at least she now knows about the others! can't wait to show you where this story's goning next!**


	4. Chapter 4

Evie's POV

I don't know how long I spent swimming, hours I suppose. Afterwards I lay on the sand, drying off. school had to have ended a long time ago. I wonder where the others are? I thought about what they told me today. I'm not upset at all over what they are, but the fact that they led me on for days making me think they were human. well I guess I just kind of assumed they were human, who wouldn't? Although, Im not sure weather to laugh at real vampires beacuse of the persona twilight has given them, or be scared for my life.

I decided to walk to Ethan's house. Hiding from them does nothing. I should at least go talk to him!

I rang his door bell and heard a little girl yell "Come in!" from inside. Ethan's sister Jane, I learned the hard way not to hang around her too much unless you want to be out twenty bucks.

"Hi!" I yelled back, sh was stirring some... is that _bright blue_ liquid in a _culdron?_ I didn't want to know, so I eaded straight upstairs to his room. Benny, Sarah, and Ethan were just walking (extremly quickly) out of his room. "What are you guys doi-"

"No time. We need to get out of here. Now." Sarah said as she grabbed my arm a little too hard and led me back down the steps and outside.

"Jane is making a potion _without_ my grandmother, that we do not want to see the finished product of." Benny said. _Potion?_ right, spell master, his grandmother and Jane too? Oh well, I'm not even going to try to keep up with this...

"Ok, we need to go hang out somewhere else..." Sarah said.

"What does that potion do?" I asked, Benny just looked at me like 'You don't want to know'.

"Sarah, lets go to your house."

"No way! my parents are home!"

"Well we are _not_ going to my house. My grandmother has her 'friends' over." He shuddered. Should Iask? Probably not...

They all looked at me.

"NO, no, no, no, no.. We uh, can't." I said, they cannot come to my house! its huge! what would they think of me? 'oh that spoiled rich girl.' I could hear it now. They haven't seen my house yet and I plan to keep it that way.

"Well, why not?" asked Sarah.

"I- it's uh, We.. We're still unpacking! from the move!" not really, we actually paid a service to do that... oh gosh...

"Doesn't matter, it's not like we care." Benny said and the set off in the right direction.

"Fine!" I said, I'm a terrible push-over, and led them the right way.

Sadly, it's a small town, and doesn't take too long to get to my house. When we started getting closer and closer to my street the house do grow slowly, and the gang noticed.

"So, which house is yours?" I pointed to the endo of the street where my house sat. with it's 2 acres of forest hugging it and the beach beyond, It looked a lot bigger than it really is. Their jaws dropped to the concrete. "I- uh, yeah." i said and sped up a bit towards the biggest house in town.

We walked up the creekey old steps into the house. WHere it opened up into the foyer and living on the left and dining roo on the right. I led them up the huge staircase in front of us down the hall to my door. Which simply led to more stairs to my attic bedroom.

If they weren't all speechless back when we walked into the house, they were now. My room ran from end to end of the whole house it has my own bathroom and walk in closet on one end and floor to celing windows on the other with two couches in the center and my bed near the windows.

Ethan and Benny immediatly ran to my huge flatscreen tv and many many video games, while Sarah ran (with vampire speed- I'll have to get used to that) to my closet. I just lied down on my bed and stared at the ceiling waiting for the judging to begin.

"Spoiled rich girl' rang in my head like church bells on christmas.

Eventually the ooh and ahh of my room wore off and we sat at the couches. Benny and Ethan were playing Thunder Racer on my wii while sarah and I watched and laughed at their stupidity.

"We are SO hanging out here every day now." Benny stated as I satred longingly out the window to the beach.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- thanks your all the positive reviews! You guys are amazing! Though I do have fairly set plans as far as relationships go, I take any suggestions and ideas! If theres one I think I can write about, I will. Love you!**

Ethan's POV

Why didn't Evie tell us about this? She is freaking rich! Benny ran off beacause his grandmother called and she needed some more help with a spell, and Sarah had to go babysit Jane, I don't know how she does it... But I decided to stay back, give Evie some company. She looked a bit torn. Don't get me wrong, I don't feel that way towards her. I don't. no. Sarah and I just got together, i would never sacrafice that, but i'll admit I do have a soft spot for her. She's new to this whole world and I can remeber how that felt.

We walked outside and through the trees. The beach she mentioned; I never pictured it like this. This was gorgeous! Clean, clear bllue water, soft warm sand, and the sun warming our cheeks. It was almost like this beach was sculpted from the pinacle of magic itself just for a mermaid. It was so her.

We walked a little ways, and I noticed she never got too close to the water. It was as if she was afraid the water would come out and bite her... I guess i could see why, falling on her butt everytime she touched it, had to hurt.

After a while we sat down on the warm white sand. we layed back and stared up at the sky and whatched the clouds roll past. we were quiet for a long time and i began to forget where I was, getting lost in my own

"Hey Ethan?" Evie woke me up. So we both sat up.

"Yeah?"

"How do you... deal, with all.. this?" she gestured around us. I knew what she meant, but I was scared of answering.

I looked at her long and hard, her eyes were bluer than I'd ever seen before, they were like a dreamlike ocean sparkling in the sun. "You take it day," I grabbed her hand, she seemed so scared and fragile at that moment. "by day." and before I knew it we were kissing. I don't know who started it, or who ended it, but it... It just wasn't what I expected.

"Sarah..." She whispered. I know, I can't betray her like this. I Stood up imediatly, and smiled at Evie real quick before i sprinted off back through the woods and home.

Evie's POV

Did I just.. did we... Omigod I just kissed Ethan. I layed back in shock. I didn't even feel that way for him.

I was so ashamed of myself. I was going to get in between Sarah and Ethan. They were so sweet and I couldn't take that, they were hopelessly in love.

I went for a swim, I don't know how long I was gone But when I got back It was dark out already so It too forever to dry off and by the time I got inside, it was so late I just made a pot of mac and cheese then collapsed into bed.

I woke up the next morning like a zombie. I trudged over to my bathroom and peed, when I looked into the mirror I scared myself off my hair was in 30 different directions from sleeping, and my make up looked like a four year old did it. BUt thats not what scared me.

Now, I really don't spend too much time getting ready in the mornings. Looks aren't very important to me, so I haven't paid too much attention to my hair.

Should hair grow this fast?

I've always had short hair, I liked it that way, more managable. But this hair, It wasn't mine. Well it was my completly unatural dyed shaded of bright red that i loved, but this hair was long. _and growing out the color of the dye._

I took a step back and looked at the full picture. I looked like the little mermaid. Of course, when I first dyed it, thats what i was aiming for. Now, it just seemed ironic. Is this what my friends saw all the time? Were they used to hanging out with the little mermaid?

I was pulled away from my train of thought from a huge noise downstairs. the door was slammed. I looked at the clock, My mom shoul dhave left an hour ago. did she forget something? I raced down the attic stairs and through the door.

"Mom?" I yelled. there were more slams down stairs. This wasn't going to be good. I ran up stairs, grabbed my phone and put some shoes. I looked for a wepon but only found my own two fists. I took karate for nine years, I hope that was good enough. 'It took all my might to go back down the stairs and open my door. let alnoe walking down the hall. I reached the corner and watched the three men below. They werem't ransacking my house. They were looking for something though.

I could feel it in my gut, They were looking for me.

**Review**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah's POV

I was over at Benny's house with Ethan, Erica, and Rory. We were getting worried, evie should have been here an hour ago. My thirst was killing me as I waited, I was just stopping by to say hi before I got a snack. But now I'm too worried about her. It wasn't raining out, and she would have texted if she had homework of something. I was more thinking she fell in a puddle or something and now she was in some glass cage at the zoo or something.

We couldn't wait any longer, and headed to her house. Her incredably huge, old, beachside house that- Omigod!

The door was on its hinges. we sprinted the rest of the way up her street and inside. The house was ruined, the banister on the stairs was knocked over, there was blood on the floor, and shards of some fancy pottery her mom had once had sitting on a table.

Not good.

I'd never admit it to anyone, but I love nerds. Benny immediatly wipped out his phone which apparently had some tracking information thingy on it and found the location of her cell phone.

She was... at the church? Evie isn't religious...

It took a minute for me to put two and two together. Jessie (I shuddered just thinking of him.) used to have his followers meet there a while ago. Was he back? I thought we destroyed him? _twice._

Erica, Rory, and I ran ahead of Benny and Ethan, to see if Jessie was there or what.

Whe we showed up, there was No one there. It was silent in the chapel. Until we heard a scream, Evie's, come from the office. "USELESS SCUM!" We heard an unfamilliar man's voice yell

I guess any hope that she'd just decided to come here on her own was gone. I kIcked the door off its hinges and we stormed in.

I can't even explain the horror i saw there. They had Evie, In her mermaid form, tied to a chair, dripping wet, gagged, and were... breaking her bones. I almost threw up. She saw us and a glimmer of hope shined across her eyes until a guard punched her in the face making her blackout. I really hope she was out before she could feel that. My heart broke watching this.

"And what do you think you're doing here?" A huge man, with vampire fangs, asked us. actually when I looked every one of these three guys was a vampire. I feel sick to be the same as them.

"I could ask you the same thing." Erica said, somehow managing to make her voice sound tough. I saw in her eyes and Rory's as well. They were just as sick to their stomach as I was.

The first man smiled, showing off his fangs. "This filth shouldn't be here. It's taken our private beach and made it it's own. Mermaids should exist let alone live in our town." He spit on her tail after ward.

I'd heard enough. I lunged.

Ethan's POV

We ran into the room as fast as possible. Benny and I were completly out of breath. But if were weren't, what we saw would have taken our breath away right there. Sarah, Erica, and Rory had just finished well.. beating up these guys. If beating up was even the right term. It looked more like they completly inhiallated them. Evie was unconcious on a chair. I ran over and untied her but I probably should have thought that through because she just slid out of the chair onto the floor. Erica stooped her head from hitting the ground. thank god.

Rory and Erica flew her home while the three of us got Benny's grandmother. Maybe she had a spell to fix this or something.

I really hope those guys back a the church are dead. They deserved it.

Evie's POV

I slipped in and out of conciousness. Black to red, Black to red. Red was painfull, I heard screaming and I think it's mine. In my legs, er- tail, er, I don't really know at this point, I can't move it, I felt bones snapping. Ny arms were restrained and I think I was lying on a bed.

"Now Benny." Was that his Grandmother? "Hold Her tail still." So i was moving it? I think I was having a seizure. I knew i was shaking and I can't control my body. "BENNY!" she screamed.

Then blackness. It was all gone.

My eyes fluttered open, I was in my room. There were voices I couldn't quite make out. I think it was the tv. Soeone was watching Jersey Shore...

I saw Someone's face. It was Ethan! I tired to speak, but i couldn't. I wanted to ask him what happened.

"Is she ok?" Sarah walked in with the others.

"Yeah, I think so." he said. I'm fine, sort of. I reached my hand up and touched my throbbing head. It didn't feel like my face, It was swollen and hurt to even touch. I guess I moaned or something because they all turned to look at me.

"Hey, sleepy head." Benny said smiling from ear to ear, that's my Benny.

"Hey" Sarah said grabbing my hand, smiling, incredably fakely. At least her fnags were gone. before blacked out that was the last I saw. Her mouth wide open showing off her gleaming pearly whites.

I Tried to sit up. I needed to see my legs. She pushed me back down. "Whoa whoa whoa, you need to relax. I did a little check of myself, flexing everything. My right arm was fine but I definatly broke my left arm, my back seemed ok ish, and I definatly had a tail, but couldn't move it. "You have a few broken bones, and someother issues in our tail I can't exactly name..." She began I held up my good arm to silence her.

"I just want to sit up." I managed to choke out. They helped me and gave me some water.

How was I going to explain this to my mother...

I looked around at the face around me. They all seemed scared out of their wits for me. Have they been here long? I hope not. I locve my friends and I now, I know I'm loved back.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Hey guys! so, I'd love to know what youre favorite point of veiw is. who's thoughts do you like the most? I'd love to know so I can write more of them. And always review! you dont know how happy it makes me opening a new review! 3**

Evie's POV

When my mom came home hey coveredme with tons of blankets and said I was asleep. They told her I had fallen down the stairs through the railing, and into the vase. It was a major lie and couldn't be farther from the truth but, she seemed to believe it. Or at least, I don't think she wanted to know what happened.

We all sat in myroom a day later. I was still stuck in my bed, unable to move. Plus, they had to wait for my tail to heal completly before I could chane back or we'd have to repeat the whole bones-breaking and re-breaking and seizures and crap all over again.

None of us wanted to go through that again.

The others gave me the whole story, of how I apparently moved into their old house or something. And they wanted it back. Bad.

Keeping my tail from my mom was a lot easier than i thought the only time she came in my room was to tell me she was leaving for another shift at work. So, Once or twice a day I piled four or five blankets on me and hoped to god she didn't get too close.

But, days later, when I was officially allowed to walk, It was heaven. I could do things for myself! Never thought I'd be excited to make my own mac and cheese...

One morning I woke up to my mother talking to herself. Was she in my room? I could hear her voice;

_I'll need to pick up the groceries on the way home... Gotta call by three or I'm dead meat. _It was all buisness... But I couldn't see her. wierd, I was probably still asleep...

I decided to head to Ethan's early. We were planning on watching Lord of the Rings today. I threw on some clothes and headed out. I forgot how nice it is to walk... I smiled to my self the whole time there.

_WHere is it? I know its here!_ I heard Ethan's voice as I let my self in, the perk of not being a vampire. _I left it right here!_

"Ethan?" I asked as I entered his room. He immediatly stopped what he was doing and looked at me.

"Y-you're early..." he said hastily.

"Yeah sorry 'bout that." I said and plopped down on his bed. It's not like we haven't shown up really early before... 'What'cha lookin for?"

"I'm not looking for anything.." He said it too quickly, Lying. _Sarah's gonna kill me!_

"why's Sarah gonna kill you?" What's going on with this boy?

He stopped dead in his tracks. "What?" blood rushed o his cheeks. "I didnt say anything about Sarah."

"Yes you did. You were looking for something and then you said Sarah's gonna kill you."

"Evie, I never said that..." he sat down in his desk chair. "I _was_ thinking it though." Thinking? "Evie, did you just- nah, that sounds stupid. Impossible."

"Ethan, haven't you learned nothing in this town is impossible? What were you going to say?"

he paused for a long time. "I was gong you ask if you read my mind..." He blushed and looked away again.


	8. Chapter 8

Evie's POV

Ethan and I ran over to Benny's house. "I bet he put some spell on you while no one was watching. Trust me, it's happened before." he said, and I really hope he's right. spells can be reversed, right? It was horrible. Hearing the voices in my head. All the time I thought Ethan was saying something so I would repond. But, he was really thinking, and I just sounded stupid.

_If this isn't a spell...I don't know what to do. Can mermaids read minds? I didn't see that when we Googled them... Well Googl e had never heard of a seer so, ugh what did benny do?_

Ethan's great and all, I love him to death (as a friend), But I would really rather not hear his thoughts... some weren't so, well, clean. Gotta love teenage boys.

We walked into Benny's house, not bothering to ring the door bell. Benny was watching some horror movie and eating a bowl of unidentifiable foods on the couch

"Benny!" I yelled as we walked into the living room. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" stepped in fron t of the tv, blocking his view.

"No... why?" He asked leaning over to look around me. _She could at least move over..._ I smirked and stepped a bit closer to block out the entire tv. He gave up and paused the movie. "What?" he asked with a tone.

"Did you put a spell on her?" Ethan asked.

"Of course not! Wait, could I?"

"NO!" Ethan and I yelled at the same time.

"What is going on in here?" Benny's grandmother walked in.

"I'm pretty sure Benny put a spell on me." I said, I felt stupid tattleing to his grandma...

_I didn't do anything!_

"Yes! You did! You must have!" I yell before realizing he never actually moved his lips. I looked to Ethan, only he knew what was going on, but he had no idea what Benny thought so, he was no help.

"What's going on dear?" She asked.

"I-i'm read minds. I think." They looked at me like I was insane. "I can prove it. Look, right now; Ethan is trying to remember what time to meet Sarah tonight and Benny is thinking about how good the chocolate bar in his sock drawer, ew by the way, would taste with wipped cream." Ethan's eyes grew about ten sizes just like Benny's but at least he was expecting it. Benny nearly fell off the couch.

"I didn't do anthing I swear!" Benny said, raising his hands in defeat and smiling like an idiot. "So you can read minds now?" _Aweeesooome._

Benny's grandmother looked like someone slapped her. "Oh my goodness, Your powers are coming in early!" she said.

_WHAT?_ all three of us thought at once. I glared at them but of course they had no clue why. "What do you mean _powers_?" I asked

"Well, after a mermaid transforms, certain powers begin to show up But that's usually about a year later."

"It hasn't even been 3 weeks yet..." I say.

"I know, this is incredably unusual."

"Wait." Benny said. "You said power_s_, like multiple." I was just thinking that.

"well," SHe sat down at the table and poured a bottle of water into a glass that sitting there. "Come here." She said. I went over and sat down across from her. "Now, focus. You should be able to heat and freeze water." Ohmigod...

_Can she actually do it?_

"Now. Pay attention, stop listening to them." She looked up to the boys.

"Wish I could." I whispered under my breath.

"Focus. wake you hand slowly over the glass of water and picture it boiling. you have to focus all your energy and push it through your hand and into the bowl." I did as she said. I closed my eyes and imagined it boiling. I put my hand over the glass and forced all my energy into it.

When i opened my eyes i didn't see a glass of cold water sitting there. I saw a glass of freaking boiling water! I did it!

_She has powers! sweet!_

_Can she hear me right now?_

I laughed. "Yes, Benny, I can hear you sadly." he laughed and so did the others.

"Ok, now do the same but picture it frozen." I did it, I froze water! with- with nothing but my hand. "And by the way, the thoughts you hear. If you work at it, you should be able to turn it off and on when you want. But you have to really work at it. It's not easy."

_Good, I don't want her or anyone in my head._

"You think I want to be in your head?" I turned to Ethan. It's funny to surprise them like that. They were going to have to get used to this just as much as me.

We watched the rest of the movie Benny was watching earlier and another one. we turned up the volume as loud as possible and ate so much food I thought i was going to burst. Sarah, Erica,and Rory eventually came over and we had so much fun.

It was finally late at night and time to go home, but when I opened the door, It was pouring rain. I was screwed.

"Well, looks like I'm stuck here." Erica, Sarah, and Ethan were already out the door. And of course they were laughing at me. "Any way I can spend the night here?" I asked shrugging.

"Sure." Benny said and patted the couch.

It was so nice with them, they accepted me. Right after that first transformation, I was worried I wouldn't be acceped anywhere. I'd be the odd one out, just like I always am. I'm so lucky I found them, of course we joked about what eacher other is and we'd mess with each other. But while we all knew no one here was really human, It was like we almost were.

And for a few hours, I could pretend I didn't have to fear water or anything. Because I had Ethan, and Benny, Erica, Sarah, and even Rory there to protect me. To save my butt. No really I don't know how many times I started to change and they had to catch me before I fell on my butt.

I love this town.

**Review please!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	9. Chapter 9

Benny's POV

A few days later, at school, i stood with Ethan at our lockers. Evie and Sarah just ran off to go shopping or whatever and we were alone.

"Hey guys?" It was that kid from English, What's his name? Shane! He was about my height and had red hair. I remember making fun of him for it so many times, calling him Ron Weasley.

"Hey man." I said.

"So you guys are friends with Evie right?" He seemed so nervous.

"Uh, yeah. What's up?" What does he want with Evie?

"Well, I was wondering, d-does she ever ya know talk about me?" He couldn't stop switching his weight from foot to foot and was twitching his hands. His hands that were really sweaty. Aww does he have a little thing for our favorite little mermaid?

"We don't really dicuss crushes much..." Ethan said, which was a total lie, he just didn't want to let the poor guy down. Actually if I remember right, she said she liked his hair once, and dimples.

"Crushes?" Shane obviously took the to mean she has a crush on him... I have no idea what to say. "I guess what I'm trying to ask is... If I maybe asked her out, d-do you think she'd say yes?"

Now I'm pretty sure Evie doesn't have a crush on the guy. But he is hot-ish I guess, and Evie would definatly say yes to him. I looked at Ethan and we nodded.

"Absolutly." Evie deserves a guy in her life other than us nerds, right?

Evie's POV

I'm so lucky Sarah switched into Home Ec. class with me because there is a ton of water involved with cooking. I gathered the supplies for our spaghetti while Sarah poured the water into the pot. She put it on the stove and turned up the heat.

"Wait. we're already running late, and I really need the practice..." She looked at me so confused at firt but she got it . We made sure no one was looking as I passed my hand over the pot.

_This isn't going to go well._ Sarah thought.

But this didn't go as well as before. the water began to shake but not boil, and the pot started to shake too and before I could move out of the way It spilled all over me.

Sarah picked me up and with vampire speed all but threw me into the (thankfully empty) pantry behind us. I fell on my face and turned to dee that shimmering silver tail behind me.

I don't think anyone noticed me, everyoone was hurrying around trying to finish their own projects. I listened as Sarah got more water in the pot and turned the heat up on the stove again.

She cracked the door and slipped in to make sure no saw. She pulled the string leading to the ceiling and turned on the light.

"We are _never _doing that again." She said.

"Agreed." She tossed me some towels from the top shelf. She got the rest of the ingrediants for our tomato sauce and left to go work on it.

I listened through the wall; "Hey where'd Evie go?" I knew that voice... Shane! From english! Oh of all the times to talk to me, you had to pick now?

"Oh, she's just in the pantry... She'll be out in a minute." He must have reached for the door to come in or something. "No!" I heard her yell. "You uh, can't go in there."

"Why not?" He seemed worried. Awww, I stared to dry off faster.

"Oh, she just needed a minute, alone. It's nothing I swear, she'll be out soon."

"Well, ok then..." _Girls are so wierd. I hope she's ok, I'll just talk to her after class._ Well, maybe mind reading isn't as bad as I thought. I sighed and layed back down. Why must this happen to _me_?

When my tail disappeared I went outside to see Sarah putting together the plate of spaghetti and meatballs.

"Thanks for finishing the project... I'm sorry." I said.

"It's fine, not like this is hard." She said. "So I guess you heard all... that?"

"Uh yeah." I glanced over at shane. He was already lookig at me and when I looked up he pretended to be busy iceing a cake, and looked away. I giggled at him and nearly spilled more water on myself. I should really pay more attention.

After class was over I pretended to clean up longer than usual letting most of the class leave before I started to. I timed it perfectly so I ran into Shane on the way out.

"Hey!" I said.

"Oh, hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, Sarah said you were looking for me..."

"Uh yeah, I was just wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime? maybe we could go to dinner or something."

Did he just... I- he, asked me out. I-uh-omigod. I pushed my obnoxiously red hair out of my face and realised I hadn't responded yet and he was staring at me. "Oh! Yeah! I mean, absolutly." I sounded so stupid.

"Sweet!" He said, he walked me to my locker and we talked about ourselves and I found out he was another dork! well, maybe not as much as me or the guys, but he s starwars and comic books! Plus he plays video games. This date is gonna go well.

We hugged goodbye and I didn't stop smiling the whole time I walked home.

"Oh shut up! I'm alowed to go on a date!" Erica, Sarah, and I were hanging out on the beach. Erica was flipping though magazines trying to find me something to wear, because nothing I owned would be good enough for her. They were being the little idiots they are and balling up pages and throwing them at me and laughing.

"Oh are you?" Erica snorted. "I don't know about that!" she flashed her fangs at me and I just rolled my eyes. I knew I reaked of fish to them and therefore would never bite me.

_She's so lucky, I've been after Shane Bennet since like 6th grade! _I decided not to comment on that one.

"Come on, lets get out of here and get to the mall." Sarah stood up, picking up the balls of paper around us.

"Evie, can you drive this time? My car's in the shop." Erica asked.

"Sure." This should go well. They've seen my house and my room, why not my car?

We cleaned up and walked over to our garage. "Just don't laugh at my car..."

"Why? got some old clunker?" Erica asked.

"Not exactly." I said, opening the door.

"Omigod. Evie!" they put thei hands to their mouthes, Erica actually bouced up and down befor jumping right into the backseat of brand new black convertable. It wasn't even on the market yet.

I climbed into the drivers seat, and Sarah into the passenger's seat and we took off down my long driveway. "I mean come on Evie, We knew you were rich, but, God!" Sarah exclaimed while they were exploring my car.

I had no responce and just sped up. The faster we get there, the faster they'll be out of my car and this subject will be over.

We went to nearly every store in the mall an each of us had at least six or seven bags. I got whole new outfit for my date, which Erica approved of. It's Black skinny jeans with flat black boots, a blue top we found with like a fish scale pattern on it in sparkes that I fell in love with, and silver necklace that had a little diamond heart on the end. I was so excited! But, like every shopping trip, I was exhausted afterward. Stupid vampires weren't tired a bit, but I sure was.

We found my car in the lot. "We better get going, my mom's gonna kill me!" Sarah said. Right as we heard a crack of thunder and saw some lightning

"No no no no no!" I rushed to pull the top up on my convertable. "Help!" I shouted at the other two. They put two and two together and helped me. There was another crack of thunder as we finally got it closed. I jumped inside right as the first rain drops hit the windsheild.

I started laughing and let me head fall and rest on the stering wheel. That was close.

"God I hate this." I said as I started the car. the other two didn't say a word the whole ride back.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- I think I should clarify. When I wrote the scene on the beach I ment to mention that Sarah and Erica were sitting in the shade of the forest while Evie sat out sunbathing.**

**And Please don't get mad for the time lapse here **

**If you don't like reading about the seriously cutest romantic thing i've ever written, just skip this chapter.**

-one month later-

Evie's POV

I met shane everyday, multiple times a day at school. And we hung out like everyother day afterwards. We did everything possible, we saw _Sherlock Holmes_ together, we've gone out to eat 3 times, and been to both of our houses too many times to count. But the one place I've yet to go to, is the beach.

No, I haven't told him yet. I'm just afraid he'll you know, get scared or intimidated or something. What if he calls me a freak?

Once, at Benny's house...

*flash back*

_We sat around in his living room throwing popcorn at each other and Shane made some sarcastic comment. "Well you are my little Ariel." I knew he was talking about my hair, not my fins but Benny didn't get the memo._

_"So you've seen her tail?" he asked curiously._

_"Who hasn't seen the little mermaid!" Shane responde, obviously he took Benny sarcasticly and thought he meant the little mermaid, the movie, not me. _

_Heart attack saved._

_Benny realised his mistake and shut up before I strangled him._

*end of flashback*

Right now, Shane and I were alone in my room. Were laying on my bed together. I was flipping though the History textbook attempting to retain at least some information while Shane ran his fingers through my hair.

Thisis what most people call "Studying".

"You know, i'm supposed to be helping you study." I said to him.

"Fine." He said and sat up and put the text book on his lap preteding to read.

"I never said to stop." I said with a smirk on my face. I grabbed his hand and weaved his fingers back into my hair. He rolled his eyes at me and kissed my forehead gently.

He looked out the window to the beautiful ocean. "Why don't we ever go out there?"

"Where?" I knew exactly what he was talking about but on my best stupid face and pretended not to.

"The beach silly. He stood up and walked over to the huge wall of glass. "WHy don't we go down and walk by the beach. I mean what's the point of own beachfront land if you never go out there?"

"I don't know. You know what we really should do?" I walked over and spun him around. He grabbed my hands and rested his forehead on mine.

"What?"

I whispered; "The French revolution." and went back to the bed.

"You are by far, the biggest nerd I have ever met." He said with a sly smile. _Why doesn't she want to go to the beach with me?_ He thought

"And you my sir, are the biggest Idiot I have ever met." I said in the same tone.

"Oh really?" he knelt on the bed next me.

"Yes. really." he pushed a little closer to me. I could feel his breath on my face. "We should really... get.. started." Our eyes were locked and before I knew it we were kissing. Sure I've kissed him good bye everyday for two weeks now, but this was more.

like a syncronised motion we opened our mouthes at the same time.

Eventually we layed on my bed, fingers entwined, faces touching.I listened to his thoughts, they were all about me._Her eyes are so hypnotizing, I could drown. She is my little Ariel. Mine, it's still so wierd to think. She, the gorgeous Evelynn Mae actually took a chance on me, of all people! I actually thought for a while she was into Ethan._

I have no idea how long we stayed that way but I heard my mother come home downstairs so It was time for him to go.

"Rain check on the walk on the beach?"

"Sure." I said, lost in his eyes. It could never rain again as long as I live and I wouldn't give a damn.

I fell down onto the couch and stared at the ceiling. Ethan and Benny walked in.

"Whats up with you?" _I think she's gone mad._ The sat in the chair across from me and immediatly started to boot up the Xbox.

"Benny, she's in love!" Ethan said shoving him. He smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Hand me the controller." I said simply.

So, I spent the next few hours creaming the boys at whatever video game they felt like playing. Though, my mind never once left Shane.

**-A/N sorry this is so short, but I thought this deserved a chapter of it's own.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Sorry guys but I don't think I'll be able to post everyday anymore. I'm really busy lately, but I'll try and post most days.**

**And a little review never hurt anyone! ;)**

Evie's POV

I've begun to walk on the beach whenever I'm frustrated. It's like it calls to me... I'm just so frustrated, why didn't I just come here with Shane! It's not like i'd have gotten wet.

I started pacing back and forth.

What if Shane found out? would it be that bad? We've been going out for a while now, the only question is will he be able to keep the secret? And if I tell him about me, I know I'll end up telling him about everyone else.

No, I obviously can't tell him, It wouldn't end well.

Frustrated, I ran out and jumped into the water. leaving all my thoughts behind me as I swam to the bottom of the ocean. I went out much farther than I'm sure any human would dare to, and layed down on the bottom of the ocean.

I looked down at my tail and reminded myself; I am a freak of nature. Telling Shane would freak him out. He'd probably breakup with me. I don't need a broken heart on top of all this.

I probably spent at least half an hour just laying there watching the fish swim above me. But it was getting late and my mom was probably wondering where I was.

Yeah right, what am I saying? she probably hasn't looked up from her laptop since she got home.

Sighing, I headed back to the beach. When I got back I layed on the towel I left out for myself with my ipod. I put in my earbuds and played my favorite songs by my favorite singer, Ellie Goulding.

I watched the sun set as I waited to dry off. But there was a noise behind me in the woods.

I propped myself up on my elbow and turned around. The woods are so thich, It's impossible to see very far in. But I could tell there was someone walking towards me.

"Ethan?Benny?"

"Evie? is that you?"

Shane's POV

I was bored, so I decided to go see Evie. I knew I probably shouldn't just be dropping in on her but we've done it before.

I walked up the steps to her house and let myself in.

"Evie?" I yelled, with no responce, so I walked over to her mom's office.

"Is Evie here?"

"I think she just left to go to the beach." So, she wouldn't go with me, but she'd go alone? ugh, I shrugged, I'll just go meet her out there. I left through the backdoor and crossed her small lawn into the forrest. I've seen out her bedroom window enough to know, If i just go straight, I'll walk right onto the sand.

This part of the woods was exteremly thin, so it only took a minute before I could already see someone laying on the beach.

"Ethan? Benny?" She called out. but my eyes must have been playing tricks on me, I thought, when I looked at her legs... no.

"Evie? Is that you?"

"Shane! No! I mean yes, but-" I spead up a bit to meet her. "No don't come here!"

"what? why?" Oh. What I saw wasn't Evie. I don't even know what I saw, but It certainly wasn't what I was expecting.

**Review and I'll give you chocolate! not really, but do it anyway to make my day, and I promise to respond if you want me to!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	12. Chapter 12

Evie's POV

I was looking into Shane's eyes. _She's a... mermaid? Mermaids don't exist. It's a costume, just a costume. That''s one damn good costume, where on earth could she have gotten it? What if it isn't a costume? _His thoughts were fast I could barely keep up. I wanted to tune him out, I din't want to hear this. But I couldn't! Something was wrong and it's like his thoughts were screaming inside my head.

"Shane, say something." I pleaded

"I- you're a...?"

"A mermaid." He came and sat in front of me, his eyes never left my tail.

"They don't... exist." He whisperd.

"No no, they uh, they do." I said.

"I just need a minute..." He said and got back up, walking back into the forest. This was it, he's going to leave me and probably share my secret with the world now.

While he was gone, My tail officially dried off and I sat up. I sat there waiting a long time, and I heard noises in the woods. Hopefully it was Shane walking around.

There! I saw him, He was walking towards me. And he didn't look scared anymore, he looked serious. Is he mad?

_Why couldn't she have just told me? Are there others?_ Questions floated through his mind andI had no choice but to listen.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I was scared..."

"Of what do you honestly think this would change anything?" He sat down with me and grabbed my hands. Stopping them from shaking

I didn't have a responce. "Well I doesn't." He said smiling. "Are there others?" Oh, time for questions...

"I've never met any, but I don't know."

"So the others.. Sarah, Ethan, Erica..."

"No no no. they are _not_ mermaids." He saw the look on my face.

"Then what are they?" he asked, now he was a bit scared.

I looked down at the sand. "Its not my secret to tell." I said lightly. "But, you will keep this on won't you?" If i could have shrunk down to an inch tall I would have right then and there.

He tilted my head up to look me in the eye. "Of course I will." He kissed me. Next thing I knew the sunset was over and the stars were covering us like a blanket.

"We should get back." I said. "Want to stay over? It's too late to walk all the way to your house now."

"Sure." I gatherd my stuff and we headed through the thick fores and into my house.

Shane plopped down on the sofa and I sat in the chair right next to it.

"So It comes when you...?"

"whenever I touch water. and disappears when I'm dry."

He nooded. I got him some pillows and a blanket, then crawled into my own bed.

That night was the best night's sleep I've ever had. Now, I just need to tell him about my powers. If he didn't freak out over me being half fish, surely he won't care if i can read minds, right?

Here we go...

**A/N- So i really want to know your guys' opinion on her mind reading? do you think it's corny? I've always loved the idea of mind reading and I thought it fit. I just always pictured Evie this way. What do you think? PLEASE review! It makes my day everytime!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- I know I said i'd respond to your reviews, and I will! But, if they're annoymous, I can't. But to answer someone's question, No, sadly I'm not British. I'm American, I just really like British music, which is why I mentioned Ellie Goulding.**

**Someone else also asked about her mind reading. I always imagined it as something that just turns on and off with out her control. Sometimes she can tune in to a specific person if she wants to but not always.**

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

3rd PERSON POV

*texting*

Ethan: Hey, you guys still coming over?

Evie: Yeah, Be there in about 15 min.

Ethan: Cool, see ya then.

Evie: Uh... ethan?

Ethan: uh.. what? lol

Evie: Shane knows. about me.

Ethan: WHAT?

Evie: I was laying on the beach and he saw me. He's cool, he won't tell.

Ethan: and he knows about everyone else?

Evie: Not exactly...

Ethan: great, now what?

Evie: Let's just tell him! what could go wrong?

Ethan: Uh, he could expose the entire supernatural world to mortals.

Evie: he wouldn't.

Ethan: well , if you say so...

Evie: see ya soon.

Ethan: yeah.

Evie's POV

Change of plans. I looked out the kitchen window right after I set my phone down, it's raining. Of all the days to pour rain, it had to be today. I sent a quick text to Ethan telling him to bring everyone to my house and we'd hang out here instead.

"Ready to go?" Shane walked in the door.

"Hey, Uh, no." I took a step away from him, he was soaked! "I can't, rain." I pointed to the window.

I watched as the gears clicked in his mind. "Oh! I'm sorry. He took off his jacket and shoes and set them on the table. But his jeans and shirt were still wet. Oh well, no cuddling 'till he's dry.

We waited in my room for a long time until the others showed up. Like the geeks we are, we played a Lord of the Rings video game onine the entire time.

"I can't believe you missed that shot!" he joked. "It was right in front of you!"

"As if you could do any better!" I said, pushing him.

"Wanna bet?"

"Try me." I said standing up and pushing my desk chair at him.

He dominated. He hardly missed any shots and got me up four levels. No. Fair. "You cheated!" I sprang at him.

"How? you watched me the entire time!" he stood up.

"True, but who says your not lightning fast and typed in some cheat code before I could see it? Huh?" I felll over onto the bed.

"Because I am not as awesome as you are" He leaned over me and put an arm on either side of me.

"I highly doubt that." I said and kissed him. I completely forgot about the video game and the world melted away for just a few seconds-

"Oh get a room!" Benny yelled as he walked in with Ethan, Sarah, and Erica.

"And where do you think we are?" I asked pushing Shane off me playfuly.

"France." Benny responded sarcasticly. Everyone laughed as we sat down on the couches.

I put the movie on, Star Wars; Revenge of the Sith. Even though I knew we wouldn't be watching it.

Shane whisperd in my ear. "They know, right?" I nodded. "Good." he said. Oh no, what do think you're doing now?

"So let's get to a more interesting subject." He said, ending a conversation about the best ring pop flavor. They all looked at him wierd. "So, there's some information I don't know?" He may have sounded stong but I was holding his shaking hand.

**3**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Sorry this took so long to post. :P**

Evie's POV

"So, Lets get to a more interesting subject." Shane began. "There's some information I don't know?"

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked. This will mostly likely end in horror. Is he gonna find out about my powers? I should tell him, but mind reading is pretty big. What if it creeps him out? Hell, it creeped me out!

"Well, I know... what... Evie is." His hands were shaking so much. I squeezed his hand telling him I was here, no matter how much I didn't want to be. His voice dropped to a whisper. "What are you" I almost couldn't hear him and I was sitting right next to him.

Every head turned to look at Shane's blushing face. Even Benny stopped watching the movie and gave his full attention to him. This was a subject they all took seriously.

"What?" Ethan asked in a whisper.

"I just want to know if you are as, well, _supernatural_ as Evie." Shane responded with a sudden burst of confidence.

_Evie!_ I heard Sarah's voice in my head. I looked up at her, she never tried to communicate with me like this. _Evie, should we tell him? _I nodded just slightly so to any one else it would have seemed like nothing.

"Uh, yeah we are." She said looking at the others. Its like everyone wants him to know but doesn't want to actually tell him themselves. Exactly like how they were when they told me.

"I'm a spell master." Benny said, nearly jumping out of his seat. He's always excited for magic. "Like, a wizard but much more awesome."

"Uh, Ok..." Shane studdered.

"And Ethan is a seer, he gets these vision thingys. And Sarah, Erica, and Rory are-"

"Vampires." Erica interupted, talking through her fangs.

"W-what?" He asked, I guessed he wasn't expecting that.

"What, a mermaid can exist but not a vampire?" Erica spat out.

"Well, I'm sorry.." He said. _I just didn't expect twilight to be real..._ I laughed really loud. "What's funny?" he asked.

Crap! "Uh.. the look on Ethan's face."

"What? Theres no look on my face!" He complained.

_Just tell him! _

_He'll find out eventually!_

_If you don't tell him you can read minds, I will._

_Does she keep any food in here? I wonder if theres a spell for that..._

I heard their thoughts, and they were all looking at me.

"Look, Shane. There's one more thing I haven't been totally honest with you about." The look in his eyes nearly broke my heart. "I can uh, read your mind" I whisperd.

"You can what?"

"Read minds... It comes with the fins, I guess." He looked me up and down the grip on my hand loosened just a bit.

I knew it! He's freaked out and, and he'll never want to talk to me again! and He'll porbably tell my secret and-

His grip on my hand tightened. "Cool." He said simply.

I let out a major sigh I didn't know I was holding. "I'm gonna go get some air, I'll be right back." I said and stood.

"Look! Magic is so much fun you'll see!" Benny shouted and before I knew it he shot a green streak of light at me.

I would have fallen over if my bare feet weren't glued to the floor. I caught my ballance and tried to take a step. But I couldn't lift my foot!

"BENNY!" I shouted.

"Magic is only fun to Benny, we're always the ginnea pigs." Sarah said to Shane. We all laughed and I countinued to yell at Benny until he found the counter jinx and freed me.

Sometimes, I love my life. It's impossible to expect what's coing next.

**Review please!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	15. Chapter 15

Shane's POV

"Don't even touch me." Rory sat down next to Erica and she wasn't liking it.

"Hey Ethan!" Jane stuck her head in his room. "When's sarah getting here? I wanna make cupcakes!"

"Uh soon." He said.

"Well she better hurry up or I'm gonna have to entertain myself." She said with a smirk. She ran in and grabbed Benny's spell book off the table. She sprinted downstairs with Benny on her heals.

"Hey! Get back here!" He yelled. There was a major flash of yellow light coming from the hall. "JANE!"

We laughed. "Is this how most of your friday nights go?" I asked Ethan.

"Pretty much." he said though laughs.

Evie walked in and sat on the floor next to me. "Heya." she said.

"Hey." I put an arm around her while Benny walked in with his spell book in hand and...

_A tail! _Not like Evie's, but like a golden retriver's dog tail. The room burst into laughter once more.

"Nice tail dude!" Erica choaked out.

"Woof woof!" Rory yelled.

"shut up! now I gotta fix this. Thank god sarah's here now."

"Sarah's downstairs?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah... Wh-" Benny was interupted when Ethan jumped out of his desk chair and all but ran out of his room. "shouldn't have asked." he said.

For the next half an hour i talked to Evie while we watched Rory hoplessly flirt with Erica (and Erica trying to flirt back) and Benny flipping through his spell book. Every now and then Benny would say some wierd spell And make flowers appear. Or one time a plate of nacos fell on my head after he said a bunch of gibberish.

He tried again Saying something like: "Fugiens aqua!" But instead of his *laugh* tail disappearing, a huge spray of water exploded out his book and all over me and Evie.

"Thanks, Benny." She said as her tail materialized.

"Sorry." He said with a laugh. I went and got a towl from the bathroom. On my way back I ran into Ethan's mother in the hall.

"Oh sorry !" I said.

"No worries, Can you tell the others we're leaving?"

"Sure!"

"Oh and there's left overs on the stove if anyone wants some."

"Great! I'm starving, what is it?"

"Fish."

"Oh, Uh, no thanks. But I'll tell everyone else." I said with a fake smile. I was never going to eat fish again. I'd feel like I was eating my girlfriend!

"Ok, well, we're leaving now, so bye!"

"Bye!"

When i walked back into Ethan's room, Benny's tail was gone. I tossed Evie the towl an sat next to her. "If anyone is hungry there's fish on the stove downstairs." I said as if anyone would eat it.

"Uh, correction dude, It's on my bedroom floor." Ethan and the room burst into laughter once more.

I love my friends more and more everyday.

**A/N- sorry this chapter's a bit of filler. The next chapter should pick up the story a little. Please Review! I really wanna know what you like/dislike and I TAKE SUGESTIONS! so if you have any ideas, please, review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Evie's POV

I sat sunbathing with Shane on the had one arm wrapped around me and held mine with his oher. We rested our heads on each other's, and we probably looked like two love sick idiots, but I didn't care. I was happy. We'd been quiet for a long time, just staring at the waves crashing into the sand at our feet.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"can't you find that out for yourself?" he asked with a smile.

"I feel like I'm intruding when I use my powers. You know that. Plus, just wanted an excuse to hear your voice."

Forgetting the second half of what I said, he responded: "But that's boring! You can do so much with these powers... The posibilities are endless..." He was staring off into space. What's going on with him?

"Let's not talk about me. Let's go watch a movie or something." I said standing up.

"Wait! Maybe we could go for a swim, together." He suggested.

"I don't know... I' m not really in the mood and-"

The look in his eyes said it all. He just wanted to see my tail again.

"What's going on with you?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just think it would be fun." He stood up too.

"No, all the time lately you just want me to use my powers and stuff. You're using me."

"I am not! I just really love you, _all _of you. I'm sorry if I'm new to this world and am just a bit curious."

"You're right, I'm sorry. But it is getting late, and I'm pretty tired. Rain check on the swim?" I didn't realise what i said until after I already had. "You know what I mean." I said, laughing, as we headed inside.

" 'course." He wrapped an arm around me and we headed up to my room for a movie.

Ethan's POV

"Hey man." Shane walked up to me as I was closing my locker.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, You know, I was just thinking. And, I have a question."

"Ok, shoot."

"When you get a... vision," His vioce dropped to a whisper. "Does it hurt?"

I laughed. "Not usually, no."

"Hmm well, do you get them all the time or what?"

"Not, really, I don't know I guess just every now and then." What's up with him?

"Oh." He seemed almost disapointed. "what are they usually about?"

'Uh, anything, really.. Look, I gotta go. I'll see ya around." He looked like he had a bazillion more questions and I really felt awkward being there. I should talk to Evie.

"Ok, uh, see ya." He said and we went our opposite ways.

After a bit of walking I found Evie Talking to Benny outside their classroom.

"Hey guys, what's up with shane?" I pointed my thumb over my shoulder.

Evie's face fell, she knew something...

"Yeah! He kept trying to get me to do magic last night, wouldn't shut up." Benny said. "No offense Evie." He added.

"None taken." She said. "Yeah, he's been acting pretty wierd lately. But I think he's just curious, ya know?"

I nodded and looked at the clock. The bell was about to ring for last period we had to go. "Well, see ya guys around."

"Yeah."

"See ya"

I brushed past Evie on my way to leave and got thrown into a vision.

_We were on Evie's street. It was dar, and the houses looked twenty times taller in the moon was there standing right behind Evie with a hand on her shoulder._

_"Go ahead. You'll do fine. I know you can do it." His tone was menacing, he was trying to convince her of something. She walked ahead of himand down the street, past her own house into her backyard. He followed and grabbed her hand._

_"You can do it." He said once more. And she lifted her hand up. Waving slowly once in front of her and the first tree caught fire. Then a second, and a third, and before you knew it half their forrest was on fire._

I was thrown back into reality, watching Benny and Evie walk down the hall towards their next class.

I had to stop her! I had to tell her! Shane was evil and vindictive and she was under his control!

Nut my feet wouldn't move. They couldn't move as the halls slowly cleared out and the bell rang. SUddenly, being late didn't seem too terrible.


	17. Chapter 17

Sarah's POV

"You're going to have to hunt eventually." Erica taunted me. I glared at her and grabbed my text book out of my locker.

"I'm fine." I lied. I know she can see it. The thirst in my eyes. I can't believe Im actually at school. I should be out finding blood.

"Whatever you say." she said, bored. "Here comes Shane. I'm out." and before I could look over, she was gone.

"Hey." He said walking up as I locked my locker.

"Hey." He's probably gonna ask me about blood or something. His "curiosities" were getting annoying. How does Evie stand it? It's all he wants to talk about.

"I wanned to ask you a favor." We started walking down the hall together.

I sighed. "What?"

"I don't really know how to ask this..."

"Shane, what do you want?"

"To be one of you." He whispered.

"E-excuse me?" I studderd.

"I want. To. Be. a... vampire." This is NOT what I expected.

I stopped in my tracks. "Why on Earth would you _want _ this?"

He didn't respond he just looked at the floor. "Shane!"

"She'll love me more if i'm one of you." He muttered. Oh my...

"Oh Shane, Evie loves you with all of her heart. Just the way you are. In fact, you're almost her link to humanity. She wouldn't want this."

"You're wrong. It's all she wants. For me to be like you guys."

"Well, has she ever actually said it?"

"Look, If you can't give me what I want, I can get it for my self." I'll take that as a no.

"Promise me you won't do this. Promise!" I yelled as he walked off.

This can't go well. Where is Evie? I Looked out the double doors at the end of the hall, It was rainning today. She probably stayed home.

Evie's POV

I sat on my bed staring out the window, Thinking about how much I really hate rain. I jumped as my phone buzzed and I grabbed it. Sarah was calling me.

"Hey what's up?"

"You're never going to guess what Shane just asked me."

"what?" her tone made me nervous...

"He wanted me to turn him."

"turn him to what?"

"TURN him Evie, TURN him like, into a vampire."

"WHAT? no, you're joking." She was kidding. right?

"I'm not, I said no. But he sounded so determined."

"That's it. I'll be there in a minute. where is he?" I jumped out of bed and took the stairs 2 at a time.

"It's raining Evie! you have to stay home!" I kept running.

"But.." I opened my front door but couldn't move any farther. My little burst of confidence didn't last much longer. I couldn't walk outside without sprouting a tail and ruining my secret.

"I'll be there in seconds. It's fine."

"You don't have to.. I just need to talk to him." The line went dead before I finished speaking. I left the door open, knowing she'd be here. And walked into my kitchen.

I grabbed a can of Coke leaned against the counter. Oh shane, what are you doing?


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- Please review and let me know what you think about the plot so far. The story is coming to an end soonish (sob), but i plan to have some cute one shots afterwards. :) love you all!**

Evie's POV

It has been a couple of days he confronted I haven't seen him since. I really hope he's ok... Ethan tried to hide his vision from me. But he forgot I can read his mind like a open book.

we were at lunch and Ethan's popped into my head.

_I hate having visions about my friends, especially Evie. I mean, I don't know how to tell her... She's going to be so mad. Anyone would be if they found out their boyfriend was psycho and was burning down her house._

I spit the juice i just drank out onto the table. making everyone lean away "Ew!" they said.

"What was that?" I looked at him, he looked back scared out of his witts.

"W-what?"

"What was that bout your vision?" Everyone looked confused, but him. "I can hear your thoughts idiot."

"I, well, I had a vision..." He told me about how he saw Shane controlling me. WHy didn't he tell me sooner? Maybe there was something seriously wrong with Shane.

I'd heard small things going around school. That he'd ran away. That he'd gotten arrested. And more... I wanted to pretend none of this was happening, that shane would never do such things. But, with how he's been acting recently...

maybe he got himself bitten...

It has been raining non stop for four days. we had to tell people at school I got incredably sick and am stuck at home. It's been so lonely here. While everyones at school im stuck in ahuge empty house alone and i can't even go swimming. I wouldn't even make it into the woods if i tried.

Everyone's been coming over as much as the can trying to comfort me, and it's nice and all, just not helping.

I just wish we knew where to find Shane.

**PLEASE REVIEW, thanks :o)**

**V  
>V<br>V**


	19. Chapter 19

Shane's POV

I keep running. I push forwards, past the Vamps I came looking for. They Promised! They said they'd make me one of them. instead, im just their slave. They drank from me! Leaving just enough blood to keep me alive. I'm so weak now... I wish they'd just turn me already. Then I could help them.

They keep talking about some guy named Jessie. Their leader apparently. Evie's friends killed him not so long ago apparently. They want their revenge and I think are going to use me.

I'm just a human little pawn in their supernatural warefare.

If they bit me already... I could run, I could grab Evie, and we could get out of here for good. No more vampires, No more White Chapel.

I keep running, Into the forest. They're following me. They're right on my tail and I don't know this area very well, but if i'm right, this will lead right into Evie's backyard. It's been raining days on end, She's probably inside. How are we going to get away? I could carry her, tail and all, if they bit me already.

If i provked them enough, maybe they would. Maybe we could get away, go to a paradise. Somewhere beautiful where she could swim, and I could be myself. Not the weakling human that I hate.

Then I see it, her beach, the beach we've sat at for hours on end. Where I've sat and waited for her while she swam out into the beautiful ocean. The beach that I swear just radiates her wonderful magic.

Her Magic!

Why didn't I think of that before! Finally her house came into view, wet to the bone, I ran in the open backdoor to see her standing in the kitchen, cooking something. She spun around and saw me. A scream escaped he lips before she muttered a single word, a name.

"Shane."

Evie's POV

I stepped back, What is he doing here? Thank god he's ok! So many emotions and thought were going through my head. Quickly I tried to read his thoughts, I push and forced my mind ino his, But no matter what I did it didn't work.

"Evie! they're coming, they're right behind me!" He stepped even closer to me, so close he almost got me wet. I took a few more steps back before asking;

"Who?"

"Vampires. Bad ones."

"What have you gotten yourself into!" I asked. I don't know wether to trust him or not.

"We can be free Evie. We can go, do whatever we want!"

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"But first we've got to stop_ Them_!" I could see them now. They weren't even running like he was. They just casually, menicingly walked through the trees.

The same vampires that wanted my house. The ones that Kidnapped me, beat me. This time I wouldn't go down without a fight.

"You can do this Evie. If you focus! I know you can!" He lead me over to the open door. Careful not o touch me.

In that moment, I knew exactly what to do. And was hard, almost impossible, But I had to do it. I raised my hand into the air Waving it slowly, once over the trees. Focusing on the water molecules in them. Vibrating them, heating them.

The vampires felt it. I could tell. They were beginning to panic a bit. I pushed a little harder and the first tree caught fire. then the second. It spread and spread until my entire back yard was lit in a beautiful orange glow. And the Vampires were on their knees, on fire. Their stregth slowly decreasing. Until one by one they dropped to the ground,unconcious.

I took a second to look around. The fire had now spread to the grass and it was slowly spreading closer to my house...

What have I done?

Sarah, Ethan, and Benny cam bursting in through the front door, saoking wet, mouths wide.

**A/N- Sorry this took so long! I had an idea for a book to write and kind of had to put this on the side for a bit.. SOrry! **

**It's almost over, what do you guys think? Review please!**


End file.
